Thoughts
by Always Clumsyx
Summary: My thoughts on how Kagome slowly changes her mind.


Why?

Why did she continue to go back to that backstabbing hanyou?

Did she not see that he was unfaithful? That any man, youkai or human, would kill for her loyalty?

Her kindness?

Any man would cherish her, make sure her every demand was met.

And this one was the perfect mate for her, if only she would forget that ungrateful hanyou. This one has enough sense to know that the Miko is unique. Where this one despises the stench of excrement and death that clings to humans, miko does not harbor this stench. Instead the miko smells of spring. Of blooming flowers, and fresh fruit. The smell of death does not cling to her either, which was what drew this one closer. But it was not just the smell that drew this one's gaze, it was also how she cared for the kit. Most humans that this one came across would shamefully kill the kit if they were to come across him.

Sesshomaru was drawn out of his thoughts by the very thing that captured his every thought. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Where are you? Your ramen is ready! If you don't hurry Shippo wil- Oh." Hearing the miko stop, Shessomaru turned towards the miko. "Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" The miko looked quite flustered now that she was closer. "Hn, this one does not need permission to be in his lands miko." At his words Kagome flushed a bright red. "Where's Rin Sesshomaru?" At her question, Sesshomaru turned towards a meadow, hidden in the trees. Follow his gaze Kagome saw the little girl running around, giggling and squealing as she chased a butterfly around with a look of content on her face.

"Why do you stay with the hanyou, miko." At the sound of his voice Kagome turned towards him, surprised at his question. "Why do you want to know?" She asked him, curious as to why he would ask. "Call it curiosity miko." Giving him a look, seeing if he had any ulterior motives. Seeing there wasn't any reason for him to tell InuYasha, as he made it his goal to make his life hell. "Well, he has saved me countless time when I made a mistake. He also protects us when we sleep. And helps provide for us when I run out of food." At her explanation, Sesshomaru couldn't help but huff at her reasons. In his mind he was thinking that he would be a better alpha, a better mate. "What about the undead priestess? Does she not hold his heart?"

At his question, the miko looked like someone had killed her kit. "I-I know that she still holds his heart. But I can't stop hoping that he'd see through her lies, that he'd see me for me and not the reincarnation of his first love." After her confession, she couldn't help the few tears escape. Seeing this, Sesshomaru thought of the only thing he could say to stop her wasted tears. "What if there was someone who already saw that you are your own person? That you are unique and need to be cherished?" At his words Kagome looked at him shocked at what he said. "Y-You mean Koga?" Sesshomaru had to fight back the snarl at hearing the sound of that fowl wolfs name. "No. Not the wolf." At his words Kagome became confused, as Koga was the only other male she knew that had shown an interest in her, however misguided it was. "There is no one else that has shown interest in me Sesshomaru."

"That is where you are wrong, Ka-go-me." At the sound of her name coming from his lips, as if his voice was made of honey. Kagome looked at him in shock, a blush dusting across her cheeks. Not only was his voice as sweet as honey, his gaze was scorching hot. Like twin suns trying to burn his eyes in her mind. Before she could even comprehend the meaning behind his words and look they were interrupted by yelling.

"Wench! Where are you? I swear if you got lost again you're not going home for another week!" At the sound of the loud mouth hanyou, the spell that was cast around the miko were broken. Stuttering, Kagome got to her feet and bowed. "S-Sorry for InuYasha S-Sesshomaru. B-But I must go now." As she stood and moved to turn, she couldn't help but get caught in his gaze again. "Think about what I said miko." And as he finished speaking, he turned away, silently dismissing her.

At his silent dismissal, Kagome finally turned away. Slowly walking back to the loud hanyou, the youkai's word never leaving her mind.


End file.
